¿Quieres pedirle perdón?
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Muy en el fondo Sasuke era un sentimental. Comenzó a seguir a su propia hija durante las siguientes dos semanas en absoluto silencio, con la esperanza de obtener su perdón. —Hola tío Sasuke. ¿Qué está haciendo escondido detrás de ese poste? —Típica Uzumaki entrometida.


**Título:** ¿Quieres pedirle perdón?

**Sumary:** Muy en el fondo Sasuke era un sentimental. Comenzó a seguir a su propia hija durante las siguientes dos semanas en absoluto silencio, con la esperanza de obtener su perdón. —Hola tío Sasuke. ¿Qué está haciendo escondido detrás de ese poste? —Típica Uzumaki entrometida.

**Advertencias:** Capitulo único/OoC/Mi primera vez con Sarada (?)/Título horrible.

**Cantidad de palabras:** 740/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo xD

**Disclamer:**Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Kishi, y a sus Kishidrogas.

**O**

**O**

**O**

—Eres un idiota.

El viento helado propio de la estación de otoño no tuvo importancia al azotar contra su ya no tan joven, pero si atractivo rostro. Apenas sirvió para distraerlo de aquella silueta infantil que se retiraba con el mismo porte orgulloso y digno de una miembro de su familia.

Habiendo pronunciado aquellas crueles palabras tras una discusión entre padre e hija, Sarada Uchiha abandonó el escenario dispuesta a no volver jamás a dirigirle la palabra a ese hombre que la vio nacer, le abandonó durante tanto tiempo, y para colmo le había dado un remedo de disculpa antes de volver.

Aquella niña había quebrantando por dentro su orgullo Uchiha, y su corazón en mil pedacitos que nadie vería caer. Ni Naruto. Lo juraba, o alguien no viviría para disfrutar un nuevo amanecer. Los recogería en la oscuridad de su habitación, en su esquina favorita mientras Sakura lo reprimía con su "fuerza femenina" (es decir su imposibilidad para mandarla callar debido a la culpa) por tonterías.

Muy en el fondo Sasuke era un sentimental. Su hija sin ser consciente del poder que ejercía sobre él podía controlarlo a su completa voluntad.

No tenía las agallas para enfrentarse a ella y volver a ser rechazado, fue entonces que tomó una importante decisión: como todo lo buen padre que podía ser eligió tomar otras opciones alternas.

Y así fue como Sasuke Uchiha comenzó a seguir a su propia hija durante las siguientes dos semanas en absoluto silencio, con la esperanza de obtener su perdón. Quizás ella era terca como él, pero estaba completamente seguro que no resistiría estar demasiado tiempo sin su padre, tendría que recapacitar un día de estos al verle y seguramente todo se solucionaría. Debía, o se volvería a ir de la aldea.

Comenzó a seguirla a todos lados, aprovechando que su amigo idiota aún no se enteraba de su regreso a la aldea, tan concentrado, que no vio venir a la pequeña intrusa de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules que tomó lugar a su lado, mientras saboreaba un caramelo. —Hola tío Sasuke. —Comentó con asquerosa dulzura la miniatura de su peor pesadilla. ¿Cómo no amenazar mentalmente a Naruto en todas sus frases, si se lo topaba a cada rato?

Y Hyuuga. Por Dios, que fuera igual a la Hyuuga...— ¿Qué está haciendo escondido detrás de ese poste? —Tardó un segundo en prestarle atención pero ella lo captó de inmediato. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el mismo sitio en el que orgulloso hombre había estado mirando con tanta insistencia segundos antes. — ¿Quiere pedirle perdón?

_"¿Y tú cómo diablos cómo lo sabes?"_ Deseó preguntar, pero eso sería delatarse, lo último que le faltaba. Aunque de vez en cuando ambas niñas convivían cuando Sakura y Hinata organizaban eventos a los que él no quería asistir. Miró a la pequeña con hastío esperando que eso la hiciera marchar pero ella no parecía entender sus indirectas, tenía la astucia para analizar situaciones de los Hyuuga, pero era tan molesta y desagradable como un Uzumaki.

_Un típico Uzumaki entrometido. Maldita esposa del dobe, les hubiera dado más de sus genes…_

—Hmp.

—Yo le ayudo. Espere aquí por favor… —Pronunció con suavidad antes de que pudiera replicar.

Y avanzó hacia Sarada con pasos ligeros y danzantes, moviéndose de forma curiosa hasta llegar con la pelinegra. Desde la distancia pudo observar las pocas silabas que pronunciaba la mayor y el entusiasmo irritante de la menor al platicar. Al cabo de unos minutos la niña regresó tarareando y con una sonrisa radiante que le hizo dudar del resultado. —Ya está. —Mencionó tranquila, Sasuke hizo un momento de silencio para esperar el resto de la oración pero esta no parecía llegar.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó molesto.

— ¿Y, qué?

— ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Ah, eso. Dice que está bien siempre y cuando se largue de la aldea por una semana sin avisarle a tía Sakura y jamás lo vuelva a hacer.

—Me niego. —Replicó de inmediato. Hacerle eso a la ninja médico era suicidio, además de la imposibilidad de que ella adquiriera un futuro hermano. Y Sasuke mataba a Naruto antes de aceptar que deseaba darle un hermano. Pero la mocosa sonrió con malicia antes de proseguir con la condena.

—También ha dicho, que en caso de que no quiera aceptar puede ir olvidando que alguna vez lo llamó su padre.

_"Siempre puedo estar de humor para visitar la Torre Hokage"_

**O**

**O**

**O**

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —Preguntó la chica de gafas con cierta pena al ver a su padre partir en la lejanía. A pesar de que seguía resentida por su modo tan indiferente de tratarla, lo había extrañado mucho. Himawari la miró detenidamente, mientras sus lindos ojos azules se volvían tristes y casi a punto de llorar.

—Sara-chan, tu papá se siente muy arrepentido por lo que hizo y quiere que lo perdones. —Soltó de improviso. La pelinegra creyó que era una broma.

—Espera, ¿estamos hablando del mismo Uchiha?

—Sí. —Afirmó con seguridad. —Incluso dice que para demostrarlo se irá una semana de la aldea para que no lo tengas que ver… Y sin avisarle a tu mamá...

— ¿¡Se va!? —Gritó alarmada. —Estúpido padre… ¡Tengo que alcanzarlo antes de que mi madre se entere!

Acomodó sus gafas rojas y salió a la mayor velocidad permitida por sus piernas. El muy imbécil le tendría que escuchar, ¡no podía dejarla sola de nuevo, y menos con su progenitora molesta!

— ¡Que te diviertas! —Exclamó eufórica la de ojos azules mientras agitaba sus manos, viéndola marchar. —Son más fáciles que Bolt y papá…

**O**

**O**

**O**

**N/Kou:** Bien, no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí.

Ni el SasuSaku, ni Sara-chan están en mi bando (Team NH) pero... Me propuse para salir del bloque de escritor hacer algo de la nueva generación y no sé cómo un Bolt/Naruto se volvió un Sarada/Sasuke con Hima-chan como extra… No le busquen sentido, no me digan que Sasuke está OoC, olviden que lo modifiqué un poco para el gaiden, y sobretodo no se quejen de la segunda alerta falsa porque lo sé xD

Originalmente esto eran puros diálogos pero bueno, espero que a alguien le guste, servirá como práctica para regresar a escribir.

Buenas tardes/noches/findelmundo tengan todos ustedes mis querido amigos, y recuerden, jugo de plátano señores, jugo de plátano y galletas ;D


End file.
